Growing Into A Family
by Pricat
Summary: Many years have passed and now Ash and Chomper are young adults having adventures but still are a very unique family especial,y when an new member arrives.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was an idea I had in my head for a while but involves Ash Picclini and her purple minion friend Chomper and in this one, they're young adults but new things are beginning like an new human pup joins the Picclini family making Chomper an uncle.**

 **In this first chapter, an new human pup is born into the Picclini family named Lara which makes Ash a mother and Chomper an uncle.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Many years had passed since Ash had met Chomper and many things had happened but now Ash was all grown up and with child or pup as minions called Tneir kids pups but Tne father had left Ash so she at least had her mother June and Chomper to count on making the young brunette haired woman happy knowing that Pricat was in the Minion Kingdom with their motner Eldora along with their pup Sulley, but Chomper wanted to stay with Ash and June because they were his family which Eldora understood.

Tbat evening he and Ash were on the couch watching some show but the male purple minion was touching Ash's bump gently as not to hurt the baby stroking it gently with a Purpke furred hand.

"Hi baby, you okay in there?" he said making Ash giggle.

"Aww Chomp, you silly goose it is used to your voice, like with me and Mom's-" Ash said feeling her water break making him worry.

"It's coming, go get Mom!" Ash said as he saw June enter helping Ashget into Tne car but the male Purp,e minion was ready breathing deep,y getting in Tne backseat buckling in while June drove like a maniac to Tne hospital arriving in good time.

"That was awesome, like a race car game!" Chomper said getting out.

June saw Ash smirk at him getting out of the car but they followed her into the hospital seeing an nurse take Ash makimg Chomper anxious as June understood.

"Come on buddy, we've got a long wait ahead of us." June said bending down to his level knowing he was worried about Ash ruffling his messy, fluffy purple hair to reassure him like Ash did when he was anxious.

"She'll be fine buddy, you'll see." she said as he followed her to the waiting room.

* * *

Hours later in the waiting room of Pasadena General Hospital both Chomper and Mune were anxiously waiting for Ash's baby to come knowing an new baby in the house would be fun and an adventure making Chomper smirk revealing fangs hoping none of the nurses saw but wore a black hooded top which concealed most of his appearance but wasn't wearing gloves which was okay.

"Mom, the new baby's gonna like me right, like Ash?" Chomper asked softly adjusting his goggles seeing her nod knowing he was excited about this but anxious so during Tne nine months she and Ash had prepared him for what a human infant pup woukd be like so he was ready of sounds of a baby crying because it was Ash's running there with June following him.

The male purple minion smiled seeing Ash hold an infant in a pink blanket meaning the new pup was a girl mamimg him smile along with June.

"Aww she's cute, what did you name her?" Chomper asked Ash.

"I don't know but you wanna hold her?" Ash said to him.

"You sure, Ash?" he told her seeing her nod.

"Hey sweetie, I'm Uncle Chomper, the one that's been talking to you when you were in your Mok's belly, remember?" he said seeing her smile at him makimg him surprised she liked him right away.

"Just like your Mommy, when we first met and became best friends." he told her giving her back to Ash but it was sweet as June agreed knowing things would be good but Chomper had a good idea for an name, Lara.

"That suits Chomper, thanks plus everything is going to be fun." Ash told him making him smirk.

"C'mon we gotta go, as visiting hours are a,most up, but we can see Ash and Lara in the morning, okay?" June told him but he hugged Ash before leaving seeing Lara asleep after they left.

June saw him in a good mood on the way home understanding knowing they were becoming a family and that Lara would be very special growing up.


	2. Bringing Lara Home

**A/N**

 **Here's more and things are getting cute because Chomper is bonding with Lara and the family are getting used to the baby.**

 **I hope you guys like because it's cute**

* * *

was helping June set up an nursery for Lara because the infant needed one after June had explained to him so wax painting Tne walls magenta which was Purpke-pink since it fitted but June had put stuffed animals near the crib and a pur blanket in the crib for Lara when she came home in a few days but they were going to see her but Chomper had made her something at Build A Bear for her, since people gave babies stuffed animals making June smile because it was so sweet because he cared about Lara and Ash because they were his family.

"Pricat was pretty excited when I told her last night, after we got home but she can't wait to see Lara." Chomper to,d her making her smile while leaving as she knew he cared about his niece, because he was a father to Sulley but was seeing Lara happy they were here making Chomper chuckle revealing his fangs making the nurse a little nervous but Chomper was friendly, and wouldn't harm anybody.

"You don't need to worry about Chomper, he's very sweet and won't harm anybody." Ash told her seeing Lara want Chomper to hold her making the male purple minion chuckle seeing her excited at the bear he had gotten her plus he had recorded a message in it so she could hear him when he wasn't there making Ash giggle at how cute the male purple minion being cute because he cared about them so was careful around them.

"Hey sweetie I can tell you missed me but I missed you too, plus we're gonna have fun as you grow up plus I can teach you Minionese." Chomper told her sitting beside Ash, as Lara snuggled near him cuddling her gently like he she was his own.

"Aww this is too sweet, plus you love her as if she was a minion pup." June told him making him understand humming something Pricat sang to Sulley which was very soothing which Ash found sweet because Lara was a few days old but needed rest.

* * *

A few days later Ash was home with Lara which made both Chomper and June happy because they had missed them plus Ash loved the nursery they made for Lara because it was very cute seeing Lara happy seeing Chomper because they were bonding with each other but liking her grandmother putting her in her crib tucking her in gently but he was tired from everything he and Nune had been doing, sitting in Tne rocking chair getting sleepy passing out into sleep because he was exhausted.

"Aww, that's so cute, but guess he was tired because of what we were doing the last few days getting the nursery ready for Lara." June told Ash making her understand knowing they wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight knowing Lara might keep them awake but June was ordering in because things were hectic with Lara being born.

"Aw just rest up Chomp, as we might need you tonight." Ash to,d him kissing his forehead seeing a smile on his purple furred face in sleep and when the pizza was here, he was awake.

He was drinking soda to keep himself awake knowing tonight was going to be crazy since it was Lara's first night but he could calm Lara down if she cried because he could relax her so Ash could get sleep.


	3. Motherly Instincts

**A/N**

 **Here's more and hope peopke enjoy, because I find it cute.**

 **Tne family are bonding with little Lara but having fun plus throw her a party to welcome her.**

 **I love where this story is going despite it being quiet on Tne review front but it's okay.**

* * *

"Aw Lara is too sweet and just like her mama, when you guys were pups and she really likes you Chomper just like Ash." Pricat to,d Chomper since she had wanted to bring some things that Eldora had made for Lara but Chomper understood as he saw June try to feed her but failing, as they saw or smelt what it was.

"Is it okay if we try to get her to eat Mom, since we had this problem when Sulley was her age?" Chomper told her seeing June nod handing him Tne bowl trying hard not to eat the mashed bananas himself.

"Oh boy..." Pricat said but stunned Chomper was getting Lara to eat which had been very cute but she knew that Chomper and Pricat's birth mother was very sweet too seeing Lara get rambunctious as they were playing with her, while Ash was sleeping but June was recording because it was very cute plus Chomper was having fun along with Pricat making them chuckle because it was sweet but after a whi,e Lara was tiring out and cuddling in Chomper's soft purple furred arms.

"Aw that is too cute, because she loves you guys." Pricat told him.

Chomper nodded seeing Ash up after a while but was happy that they had taken good care of Lara while she had been sleeping but June nodded hearing them talk in Minionese which she didn't understand a lot but Ash did so sometimes translated guessing it was about the party on Saturday but knew it would be fun, all of their unique but wonderful family together.

"Yeah it should be fun, plus Lara's gonna be the centre of attention which is good but she's gonna get to try cake among other things!" Chomper told them hearing Pricat chuckle knowing things would go well hearing her husband yawn guessing he had been up with Lara seeing Ash nod.

"I'm fine guys don't worry, as Lara needs us." Chomper replied.

* * *

Ash and the others were setting up things for the christening party but Lara had fallen asleep in Chomper's arms after being upset and he had sang to her which June found adorable because Lara was very emotionally attached to the male purple minion but was seeing Eldora there but she was just watching Lara sleep.

"We shouldn't wake her because the christening really scared her, and it took me and Ash to calm her plus I kinda sang a certain lullaby but it's so awesome you're here." Chomper told her making the older female purple minion smile.

"Yes because you and Pricat are my pups and your adoptive family is family too." Eldora said making him and Pricat smile but it made Eldora remember when she had given birth to them making her misty eyed making them worry.

"Mom you okay, why sad?" Pricat asked her as Chomper sensed sadness.

"Excusa." Eldora said going out into the backyard making tnem worry but June understood.

"It's just seeing Lara makes her remember when you two were babies, so her motner instincts are going nuts but it's not your fault." she told them.

"She was very calm when she met Sulley." Pricat said.

"I know, but we should give Mom time, to cool off." Chomper said making her understand plus was eating because he hadn't eaten since breakfast making Lucy chuckle but knew he was helping Ash seeing him sleepy since some nights when Lara was awake, he took care of her but doingbthat and tending to his own pups took a toll on his energy making June understand.

"He'll be sleepy soon I know it from his aura, but he doesn't want to admit it, but he looks exhausted helping with Lara, then being with our pups but I guess he doesn't want to upset us." Pricat said making Ash underdtand.

She had Lara now but she was still asleep which was good and hoped Chomper was okay


	4. Taking Care Of Lara

**A/N**

 **Here's more and two years have passed and Lara is now two but she is very sweet plus very attached emotionally to Chomper which is cute.**

 **I hope you guys like as I like writing it as it's like my other story Two Minions And A Baby where Chomper and Pricat are raising a human kid as if it were Tneir own.**

* * *

Two years had passed in the Puccini house and Lara was now two walking, well running around since she was a ball of energy but June found it adorable plus was trying to give her a bath but the toddler was running from her grandmother seeing Chomper join in this odd game of tag but Lara giggled as he caught her cuddlimg her.

"Chomp!" Lara said being two, that was how she said his name.

"Okay honey now it's time for your bath, since you have daycare in the morning." Ash said making her worry.

"Ash you sure that's a good idea, sending her to daycare when she's happier here?" Chomper asked.

"I guess but I want her to mix with others."Ash told him makimg him sigh because he knew Lara was like Ash and Ash made friends eventually so she didn't have to worry seeing June agree seeing Lara splashing around, playing with bubbles mamimg them chuckle because it was very cute, and Ash should enjoy Lara like this.

They were drying her off and putting her in purple pyjamas mamimg her very happy because she loved them making Chomper chuckle sijce they were making night time snacks but Chomper was making hot cocoa but feeding Lara marshmallows makimg Ash smile, because he loved sharing with loved ones.

"Is Eldora okay after the party, because she looked upset?" Ash asked.

"She is but it was just her Mom instincts like Mom said, but we were talking the other day." Chomper said softly.

They understood bug we're hugging him but hoped he was okay seeing him drink up because this stuff made him sleepy because he needed his rest but sometimes Lara liked sleeping with him.

June saw Lara sleepy carrying her to bed but tucking her in kissing her head but sighed as Chomper was getting ready for bed himself but hoped Ash was okay because he cared about her a lot like with his pups plus considered Lara a pup too hoping she didn't have any bad dreams making June smile.

"You should get some sleep, okay?

You need yourvrest because you're sleepy, so you and Karu will be able to play." June told him.

* * *

The next morning June and Chonper were fixing breakfast hearing giggles seeing Ash chasing Lara as the toddler was having fun making Chomper chuckle at his niece's mischief but knew there was no way Lara could handle daycare sighing playing with her hearing her giggle because Chomper was tickling her but being careful and Ash sighed going to work but Lucy was driving her so Chomper was home alone with Lara.

He loved having playtime with her and goofing around like they were at a circus knowing Ash wanted Lara to have friends but he knew Lara was like her mother so Ash didn't have to worry about her pup..

He saw June return but smirked at what they were doing but knew daycare wasn't for her grand daughter but was seeing them run around sighing but since it was a hot day, they were going outside.

They were playing outside on Tne swing set Ash had gotten Lara but Lara giggled at her uncle but June noticed a bee hive knowing Lara being curious would try to touch it as Chompervsaw her but he stopped her getting stung making June worry and Lara whimper.

"Chomp okay?" Lara asked him.

"Yeah, it's better I got stung instead of you, because Ash would have freaked." the male purple minion to,d her as Jube was getting him inside getting the first aid kit needing to take the stinger out knowing he didn't like pain, distracting him while pulling it out but bandaging it as he whimpered but June understood.

"It'll be okay, but leave the bees alone." June said to them.


	5. Taking Care Of A Cold

"C'mon sweetie, it's bedtime, not playtime plus Mommy is really tired." June said to a rambunctious Lara that night as she was running around making Chomper giggle.

"You guys go sleep, let me get her to sleep." Chomper told her.

June nodded since the male purple minion had taken good care of her all day and had even got stung by bees for her.

They were in Lara's room playing with toys because Chomper knew that Lara wanted to play right now instead of sleeping.

He was having fun with her but around nine at night Lara was tired so had her on his lap telling her a story which was soothing her into sleep kissing her head.

He was leaving her room but going to his room lying down in bed passing out as June was checking up on him.

She knew that it was okay because he needed sleep to help out with Ash but she would talk to Ash later because she knew he cared deeply about Ash but also Lara because they were like his family.

* * *

That next morning Ash heard Lara up but was guessing Chomper was playing with her because it was cute plus she didn't have work until tonight so she could play with both Chomper and Lara which made Chomper happy.

"I know you guys would be happy, about it." Ash told them.

"Yes, because things are gonna be fun." Chomper said.

He and June were making pancakes as Lara was in her high chair playing making Chomper chuckle because it was cute hoping things would be okay plus he would not really sleep tonight because he would be waiting for Ash to get back.

June understood the male purple minion's anxiety because he cared about Ash and was like this every time Ash worked all night but she would help him out.

"Is Lara okay, she doesn't seem herself." Chomper asked seeing the toddler not herself as June felt her head as it was very warm making Chomper worry.

"I think we need to get checked out." Ash told him.

"Okay, but it's nothing serious." Chomper wondered.

"Yes, it's probably a cold." June assured him.

Chomper nodded as he was getting in the car with them seeing Lara asleep but he was hoping she would be okay stroking her hair gently as they arrived at the doctor as June took Lara from her car seat entering the office.

Chomper was watching the doctor examine Lara but said she had the cold making him worry but Ash explained that Lara would be okay because just needed TLC to get better and medicine to get better as they went home, and there Ash was putting Lara to bed but she was out like a light.

"Aw the cold will run it's course and then she'll be better." Ash told Chomper.

"I hope so, because I care about her." Chomper replied drinking chocolate milk.

He was feeling quiet so Lara could rest and get better but he was ordering pizza for him and June making them happy.

Ash was getting ready for work but knew that Chomper would be up all night waiting for her but June would find a way to get the purple minion male to sleep so it was okay.


	6. Helping A Sick Chomper

Juhe saw Lara concerned because Chonper was not himself but grumpy and not happy makimg her understand remembering a few weeks ago Lara had a bad cold, plus besides Ash, Chomper had been taking care of her so had caught her germs plus seeing Lara dressed like a doctor.

"Sweetie, I think he has the cold you had but your Mom can help him because she's coming home soon." June said and it was Lara's naptime taking her to her room.

She was reading her a story but kissed her head seeing her cuddle her favourite stuffed animal, which was the bear Chomper had given her the day she was born.

She saw Lara out like a light which was adorable seeing Ash home but she was worried after feelijg Chomper's head knowing he had a bad cold like Lara had knowing he didn't want Lara to be scared since he was like a big brother to her.

* * *

"Ugh, I don't like being sick!" Chomper said sneezing and coughing like heck as they'd gotten back from the doctor plus Adh had wrapped him in a blanket and had put an ice pack on his purple furred head that would bring his fever down, seeing Pricat there worried.

"He caught Lara's germs, but we can help him out." Ash told her makijg the female purple minion relieved because she cared about her brother plus they heard Lara up from her nap hugging Pricat the way she hugged Chomper.

"Aw, Chomper will be okay as everybody gets sick sometimes but he will get better." Pricat told her making Ash smile at this because it was sweet since she was worried for Chomper too because they were family since they were little making June smile.

"Chomp sick, Mommy." Lara told her making her underdtand but was cuddling the male purple minion who was sleeping on her arms wrapped in a blanket.

* * *

A/N

After reading it, I felt like writing more

Ash and Lara are worried because Chomper has caught her germs but they will help him feel better along with Pricat.


	7. Happy Birthday

June chuckled because it was Lata's third birthday plus Ash was baking a cake for her hearing laughter seeing Chomper and Lara running aroubd probably playing some imagination game they'd made up since Lara had a ŵild imagination, making Jube giggle seeing them Pkaying with cardboard boxes since the other day, she had helped them make a train which both Chomper and Lara loved playing witn.

"Hey, that means Lara's gonna get new toys for her birthday, right?" Chomper asked seeing June nod knowing Ash and June were throwing Lara a party since she was starting play school in a few days so had invited some of the kids that woukd be in her class

"We were taking a train to Japan, grandma!" Lara said making June chuckle saying it was time to get ready for things going to her room seeing the girl put on overalls with a purple shirt making her smirk but was seeing Chomper playing with her Duplo blocks.

"Let's make a house, Lara but what's wrong?" the male purple minion asked seeing her cuddle him like her favourite stuffed animal.

"I don't want a party, uncle as I don't know any of the kids plus I just wanna play with you." Lara confided making him underdtand.

He was explaining to her that even though new things were scary, she had to give them a chance seeing Ash there saying that Lara had to go downstairs making Chomper understand sighing.

* * *

While the party was going on downstairs, Chomper was helping Ash wrap both their presents for Lara but Ash knew this was a little hard for Chomper because he wanted to have fun with Lara and play with noise makers among other things, but he could later since they were going to Gru's later for a family party.

"She's gonna like our gifts, Mommy because she's a little anxious about school so we should help her out." he told her eating a cookie since there had been leftovers from when they'd been baking earlier.

"It's okay since I have to get used to Lara going to school and stuff, like the party but we can still have fun right?" Chomper said seeing him nod

After the party, Lara was happier seeing Chomper hugging him making him giggle because he had missed her but they were excited about going to Gru's house making Ash giggle seeing them play with cars while she and Jube were Getying ready.

"Let's play with these, as I saved some from Mommy's party so we can have fun." Lara said as they were playing with noisemakers and having fun making Ash giggle when she and June came downstairs

"Yeah, I saved some so Incle Chomper and I could have fun since he had to stay upstairs remember?" Lara said making June chuckle at Lara being sweet as they were getting in te car.

Gru chuckled seeing how things were going for the party seeing the minions being goofballs since the girls were helping them seeing Lucy had helped with the food.

"Yeah, this is gonna rock!" Edith said seeing Lara giggle chasing Kyle around the backyard seeing Chomper with Dave and Kevin playing soccer guessing he had been cooped up in the house seeing Gru nod.

"Ash threw Lara a party, but Chomper had to stay upstairs." he said making them understand


End file.
